Hunter
by panatlantic
Summary: x-over with Hunter x hunter
1. Default Chapter

Serena took one last look in the mirror before pulling out the clips that usually held her trademark 'odangos' in place... just two for each bun. Most people lived under the misconception the hairstyle took a lot longer than it did... and maybe it would for others, but it was as if Usagi's hair grew that way, naturally falling into the twists and streamers. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before taking up the scissors and cutting all her hair just longer than her bangs. It was a shock unto herself looking in the mirror now.  
Sure, she *could* have used the disguise pen, but then she wasn't sure how long in would last, and she knew from experience if she blacked out the disguise would drop. And she DEFINATELY didn't want to be caught out by the other senshi.. she supposed they thought it was just Usagi, disappeared and slacking off as usual... she'd had Pluto deliver them the message she was going away, that the stress of being a senshi had gotten to her, and that she needed a respite. A respite? As if. This was personal. She'd privately been honing her skills for quite a while now, though with the recent lack of an enemy, the other senshi had had no way to know.   
Pluto had noticed, but that was to be expected and accounted for, Usagi hadn't *exactly* told Pluto what she'd planned, but she had increased her skills to the level she could block the time guardians...er ... 'prying'. Pluto had of course manifested herself from the moment Usagi had developed the potential, but ultimately was loyal. Usagi had agreed to let Pluto watch her, but not interfere unless the senshi were needed, and due to aforementioned lack of enemies, Pluto had allowed it, albeit grudgingly.  
Usagi stepped over the masses of blonde hair to her travelling bag for the things she needed, she'd avoided using her subspace pocket because she was almost sure it left some sort of traceable residue, she'd found that out the hard way when the senshi had caught up with her twice, she couldn't afford another delay, the ship left *today*.  
After a few minutes of rummaging she produced a simple white tracksuit, and a blue tunic. While it seemed a little extreme travelling as a boy, she felt she might be too distinctive as a girl, if the senshi asked, someone might remember a blonde girl, but they wouldn't even think about mentioning a boy. For once she was glad she wasn't as... er... well endowed as Minako or Rei. The complete outfit covered anything that might have given away that she was anything but a boy... though perhaps a pretty one.  
Finally she slung her weapons over her shoulder, the kan that Galaxia had given her. The senshi probably didn't know about this either, they noticed she was hiding something of course, but presumed it had more to do with Seiya and Mamoru than anything like concealing a weapon. Stuffing the other things she no longer needed along with her cut off hair into the bathroom bin, she left the motel with nothing but the things she was wearing, and a small bag of personals.  
This was a necessary reduction of course. If Amy hadn't bugged her after the second time she had... er... wandered off, she'd hardly be the genius Usagi knew her to be. All the things she had now where newly acquired. everything except her hunter exam card - complete with a believable forgery of her parent's signature, and her fake ID.  
Keeping her eyes down and avoiding talking to anyone as much as possible she made her way towards the docks. She already knew the way, but she really had nothing else to do until the ship left later that afternoon. She watched the ships for a while before her stomach growled and she went to buy some ramen. She amusedly watched a man steal some fish, but this was none of her concern for now, she finished her ramen mostly undisturbed and walked toward the docks again. All this walking was deliberate of course, backtracking to make sure she wasn't followed. She was almost disappointed to find out she wasn't. Only almost.  
She boarded the boat without incident and found a hammock, which she staked out as her, own while the other would-be hunters boarded. A little time after the boat had set out two more passengers arrived, out of curiosity she glanced at them as they entered the already crowded 'human cargo' area, a boy and the thief she'd seen before. Frankly she hadn't been impressed with the other hunters, though she supposed there'd be more competition on the island. Comparatively speaking the ship's crew were more skilled... these new guys though...  
  
Usagi could have laughed at the site the passengers made on the lurching journey... what the hell was this? Sea sick? Sure she could sympathize since travel sickness was one of her problems in the past but really...? These people wanted to be hunters? Anyway, this was nothing compared to the hell teleportation played on your stomach. She was tempted to comfort some of the passengers but decided that'd be... well too Usagi-like. Anyway, they'd live. Time to get some sleep.  
  
"We're going to enter into a turbulence zone two times more violent than the last one. The ones who fear for their lives can take rescue boats to the nearby island." Announced the Captain over the speaker system. Usagi stretched a little before getting up to stare at the now empty deck around her... well except for that kaitou guy who was reading an.. erm... adults magazine.  
'Hentai.' Thought Usagi heatedly.  
'I only read it for the articles.' He thought back.  
They glared at each other for a moment.  
'Did he... Nah...' decided Usagi. The captain and the kid from earlier made an appearance right about then.  
"Finally." Commented the captain as the last of the deserters unlashed a lift raft. "So... just you three now. Your names?"  
"I'm Leorio." Announced the kaitou.  
"I'm Gon." The kid.  
"My name is..." She could feel herself sweating under the scrutiny of the captain. He wasn't quite normal she decided... not in a bad bad/evil/negaverse kinda way... "My name is Shizukesai." Why did she feel like she was lying? It was her name.. just in Japanese... besides she had to use it, it's what Pluto put on her fake passport. He seemed to raise an eyebrow askance. What the heck was this, she thought. Magic? No... Ki manipulation?  
"Why do you want to be hunters?" Continued the captain, ignoring the transgression Usagi was more than sure he was aware of.  
'Damn'. Thought Usagi. She had no idea the personal questions would be this soon or with people around. That and the old guy's voodoo was seriously making her a bad liar.  
"Excuse me? I don't think you're an examiner..." Stated kaitou-hentai.   
"Answer!" Demanded the captain.   
"Why should we?" Continued Leorio. Unwittingly he had become Usagi's savior so she allowed him a non-derogatory a label in her mind as possible.   
"Because my dad is a hunter!" Chimed the kid, to Usagi's dismay.  
'Brat.' She thought.  
"Hey... not so fast brat. Who told you to answer?"  
"I'm giving my reasons... what's wrong with that?" He asked a little confused.  
"You shouldn't, that's all... for me, it's a matter of honour." Stated Leorio.  
"I agree with Leorio." Stated Usagi quickly.  
"Leorio-SAN." Corrected Leorio, much to Usagi's amusement, "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"  
"I'd rather not answer that question rather than lie to you. I really do hate lying." She added miserably under the intense gaze.  
"Well then... I' afraid you'll both have to leave the ship then."  
"Huh?" Commented Usagi stupidly.  
"You still do not understand? The hunter exam has already begun."  
Usagi hung her head for a moment considering the implications.  
"Guys like me are hired to reduce the numbers of candidates. You leave the ship now, you're disqualified. You lie to me again, you're disqualified." He directed this last part discretely at Usagi. "The decision of whether or not you go to the exams belong to me, so answer the question."  
"I... I'm the last surviving member of the Lunarian race, over 1000 years ago my family was murdered. The bodies were mutilated by thieves. I want to become a hunter to catch those responsible." The captain raised a curious eyebrow.  
"The last survivor of the Lunarians was ..." Usagi cut him off with a nod. The captain gave a good-natured laugh. "Okay, you pass... you pass already!"  
"What do you mean he passed? 1000 years? This kid couldn't even be 15!"   
"I'm 16!" Usagi scowled at Leorio.  
"Well then Serenity, you'll be becoming a black list hunter I presume." Interrupted the Captain.  
"H..hai..."  
"So basically, you want to become a hunter to punish some guys who killed someone over 1000 years ago? Even if that was true I doubt they'd remember." Stated Leorio.  
"No, I already 'punished' the ones responsible for their deaths - I want the thieves and they wouldn't have forgotten." Replied Usagi darkly. "They also have something of mine."  
"Well why would you need to become a hunter to get revenge anyway?"  
Usagi blushed at the word 'revenge'. She'd tried to convince herself that this wasn't revenge - that it was justice... but it was revenge. "I can't find them on my own. I've already tried. I need the resources of a hunter." Usagi was embarrassed regarding the whole 'revenge' issue. "It's probably a detail your miniscule brain missed Leorio."  
"Leorio-SAN."  
The Captain turned on Leorio askance since the other two had as much as answered his question.  
"Well, not to beat about the bush, money! With money we can have everything! A great house, a classy car, the best alcohol!"  
"Too bad it can't buy manners Leorio." Stated Usagi harshly.  
"...that's the third time." Leorio coldly replied, narrowing his eye's at Usagi.   
"Follow me to the deck."  
'A fight? He's challenging me to a fight!' Though Usagi in semi panic. 'He's not the enemy! He's just some jerk!'  
"Let's spill a little more Lunarian blood." 


	2. pt2

so sorry... Kurapica is my favorite character too... you don't happen to have seen any usagi/kurapica fics?  
  
*******************************************************  
Punk kids like this were what pissed Leorio off the most. No respect for elders. Totally tossed the old guy a line and got away with it... the old codger even started treating the brat with reverence.  
Right about now Usagi was sweating up a storm. Not because she couldn't beat this guy if she had to, but because it was just wrong to beat up some guy for being a jerk. So this was macho. Being a boy was going to be harder than she thought after all. With a resigned sigh she flipped out the kan from under her tunic. Maybe weapons were a little extreme but she didn't want this guy getting close enough to cop a feel.  
As if on cue the wind increased tossing waves on the ship and inversely the ship on the waves.  
'What...? We're still going to fight...?' She thought miserably. Was this guy immune to cold and wet or something? She wasn't prepared to back down though... it'd be far colder before she gave any respect to some hentai lech just because she was younger... taking both life times into account she probably wasn't even younger! But dammit! It was pretty cold.  
"Um.. look Leorio, just take back the bit about my bloodline and I'll let you off this time." Usagi tried.  
From the sidelines the captain looked on concerned. Serenity? Physically threatening someone? A bladed weapon?   
"Look Serenity... or whatever your name is... I have no intention of apologizing. In fact, I believe you owe me an apology." Usagi frowned. Leorio frowned.  
"Well... aren't you going to attack me or something?" Asked Usagi. In answer, much to Usagi's dismay, Leorio produced a switchblade.  
'Dammit! What happened to intimidation and opponents backing down?' She thought... before mentally amending she probably looked like the 16-year-old kid she was - not to mention cold, wet and miserable. It occurred to her that she probably had come across as an impudent know-it-all brat... she'd have to be nicer to Chibi-usa next time she saw her. Well best to get this over with fast.  
'F-fast!' Thought Leorio when Usagi made her move. Obviously trained and used to hiding it, a moment ago he would have presumed it was just another kid with a knife. The kid held the kan flat though... nice thought, didn't want to do any permanent damage, a handicap against an equal or better fighter though.  
Lightening flashed dramatically in the background and Leorio's opponent pulled back milliseconds before impact and sprang away. No wait! the lightening wasn't in the background after all, it had hit the mainsail, dropping part of the mast and a sailor that had been fixing the rigging. 'Shit!" Thought Leorio, making a mad dash to catch the guy before he was lost.  
The blonde and the spiky hair kid were there too but it was too late... still worth trying.. you never knew when a freaky wind or wave might wash him back up... reach reach... gone...  
"Gon!" Shrieked Usagi grabbing the kid as he went over too.   
"Geez!" Leorio snapped to attention as the blonde kid was dragged down too, grabbing him and bracing on the broken rail. Was everyone insane on this damn ship?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Serenity? Are you insane? A weapon! A bladed weapon against a human! What would your mother think!"  
"Shutup old man!" Snapped Usagi uncharacteristically. "Don't you talk about my mother! Do you know what you human's did to her?" Usagi could feel it as she spoke... it was odd really, she was perfectly composed inside yet her emotions ran high... it was almost embarrassing to see herself like this. And she could feel 'it'... The black moon mark superimposing on her crescent moon - thankfully that was hidden or the old guy would have popped a vein by now - hell knows Pluto did when she saw it.   
"I... don't know everything... I'm only a reincarnate, not a reborn... I have memories, but nothing complete... you're the first person I ever recognized.. given who you are that shouldn't be a surprise... I don't even know which side I was on."  
Usagi smiled at this. She wasn't about to let the old guy know her memories were incomplete so far - it wasn't lying really, 'cause they would be complete pretty soon.   
"They... they massacred her body looking for something..." Usagi self consciously touched the silver crystal with her mind, checking it was still there... she'd figured it was the best place to keep it since it had been undetectable when it was there before. "They took trophies! I have so much anger. I'm afraid of myself." So tired.  
"Has anyone else been... reborn?" He asked concerned.  
"All of them. This systems Senshi. Endymion. Even the damned cats made it."   
"They can help..."  
"No!" Usagi startled herself by yelling. "The future is catching up with me faster than I anticipated... this is something I have to take care of myself. It's stupid... it's selfish... it is just revenge!"  
"You loved your mother very much... it's natural..." Attempted the captain.  
"Old man... I've seen the future... I'm not going to rule just the Moon... I'm going to be queen of the whole friggin' universe. That future is in less than five years... you want this as a queen?" She motioned towards herself as tears ran down her cheeks, the black moon mark flared up and the old man stumbled back alarmed.  
"You see now? In less than two years I've defeated Beryl, Metallia, Wiseman... even Chao's. I've died in battle three times. I've seen my friends and family killed and resurrected again and again... and I'm losing my pure heart to a corpse." Usagi paused to wipe back her tears of frustration. "That's why the others can't help, can't know. I don't want them to ever know. That's why I have to deal with this myself."   
"Rabbit... Criminals aren't the only ones on the hunter lists Rabbit... people are looking for you too."   
Usagi gave a short, bitter laugh.  
"Rabbit? Why do you call me that?"  
"It's... your name." He shrugged.   
"Yeah... it is."  
  
*********************************  
  
Gon frowned. The captain hadn't said anything to anyone since the incident on deck, just grabbed that other kid and hauled him off to his quarters. Gon liked that other boy. He didn't know why. The sea birds liked him so maybe that was enough of a reason. After all, real hunters are liked by animals... he reminded himself. He trusted serenity. He'd had no doubt he'd catch him when he jumped after that sailor.   
It was tempting to listen into the conversation... but that would be a breech of trust, and after all, when Leorio had tried to discretely...erm.. overhear the crew had made their presence felt.  
Maybe it was nothing after all... the captain seemed to recognize Serenity from somewhere so they could just be discussing family matters. Yeah he was sure of it, and he was usually right when it came to hunches.  
At any rate, 12 more hours and the ship should be at Dole. 


	3. 3

"Ahhhh... Luuuna... why do we have to find Usagi so urgently anyway... she can look after herself..." Complained Rei, sick with all the attention directed at Usagi. "If she gets into any trouble she can just transform into Sailor Moon and kick their butts." When Luna sent a chilling look in her direction, Rei added, "Even her parents aren't worried!"  
"Usagi deleted the Tsukino's memories of her." Snapped Luna.  
"Oh... so that's why you've been living with me and Artemis lately..." Commented Venus lamely.  
"Besides, Usagi's fighting. She relies almost entirely on her inate strength."  
"Huh. Well that's just because she's so lazy, if she'd paid attention during fights she'd be as good at fighting as the rest of us!"  
"Shutup Rei!" Screeched Luna. "Usagi didn't receive training during the silver millennium like you. You were all warriors. You were raised as fighters and trained as fighters. Usagi was never meant to fight."  
"But Sailor Moon..." Asked Amy as the full story of Usagi's apparently poor skills came into focus.  
"Sailor Moon never existed during the Silver Millennium. Serenity was only ever trained in healing magic. Usagi could be seriously injured on her own!"  
"Actually. Usagi is a better fighter than you think."   
"Pluto?"  
"Don't bother looking for her Luna. You won't be able to find her.." Pluto clenched her teeth a little around the lie. If Luna looked it wasn't unlikely she would find her since discretion wasn't Usagi's strong point... the poor girl had left a trail a mile wide which had taken Pluto... well actually time had no meaning to the Senshi of Pluto.. But needless to say it was tedious.  
"Usagi just needs... time... to find some things out on her own. If she decides to, she may ask for your help... but I very much doubt it."  
"We're her friends! We have a right to know!" Demanded Rei, only to earn a piercing look from Pluto.  
"Will it affect the future?" Asked Luna.  
Pluto smiled affectionately at Luna, hoping it looked genuine since she had a really bad feeling about this..  
"That depends on what she finds."  
  
************************  
  
"Hnn... Zaban city... Zaban city..." Chanted Leorio rubbing his chin. Gon was glad Serenity and Leorio had come to some sort of truce (though Serenity kept mumbling about Hentai's and Leorio about brat's).  
"Captain said that's the fastest route toward the testing center." Stated Gon pointing toward the huge pine at the peak of Dole. He hoped they'd decide to stay together... after all these were the only two people he knew on Dole so far.  
"But Gon.. Zaban is totally in the opposite direction!" Usagi stated matter of factly, indicating to the island map that had been erected for candidates. "Maybe he accidentally pointed that way..." Mused Usagi doubtfully.  
"Maybe it's a shortcut..." Interjected Leorio, "We could walk all that way for nothing... maybe even miss the test date."  
"It doesn't matter! I trust him!" Gon replied happily.  
"You know Gon, you shouldn't trust people so easily." Leorio tried. "I advise you go by bus."  
Gon heedlessly started walking towards the tree.  
"Ahhh... fine, be that way... Let's go Sere... Ack! You too?"  
"I trust that old guy too... besides, I can't let that kid travel alone."  
"What? You should talk! You're just a kid yourself!" Screamed Leorio from the bus stop as Usagi walked away.   
"... hey! You guys... wait for me!"  
  
************************  
  
"Maaa... but just let me add... I could be sitting on a comfortable bus right no... no wait, I'd probably already be in Zaban by now."  
"Shutup Leorio."   
"...but I sagely put aside my own comfort for o... hey... why are you looking at me funny?"  
"I didn't call you 'Leorio-san'. But you didn't say anything." Replied Usagi with just a hint of confusion.  
"...so? It's not like I really care about that kinda stuff." Leorio shrugged.  
"Whatever you say, Leorio." Sighed Usagi in defeat.  
"But since it's you, you can call me Leorio-san."  
"I don't think so Leorio."  
"...Do you have to try to annoy me, or does it come to you naturally...?"  
"Talent is talent Leorio... not that you'd know anything about that..."  
"Ah! you did it again!"   
"Did what Leorio?"  
"Brat!"  
"Moron!"  
Leorio and Usagi were interrupted form their brewing tongue-war (a la Rei and Usagi) by Gon at this point since they'd reached a kind of deserted town. at least it seemed deserted.  
"A ghost town?" Queried Leorio.  
"No."  
"Not unless ghosts have started to breathe lately." Usagi added to Gon's denial. No ghost Usagi had known (and their had been a few now) had to... of course daimon and monsters and demons and things... that was another matter.  
Leorio could have kicked himself for not checking the are with one of the most basic senses of all. "Well excuse me for now having super human hearing!" He noted Usagi's flinch at the comment for further analysis later.  
"Aha! It's time!" Cried an old Lady jumping... somewhat dramatically... from a blind alley. "Time for... DOKI-DOKI QUIZ!"  
Usagi sweatdropped as her.. erm... audience filed out from various buildings... wrapped in sheets, wearing gas masks and bad wigs.   
"What the...?" None of them were apparently good fighters, so it couldn't possibly confrontation.  
"You there! you're heading for the tree on the mountain, yes? First you have to succeed in getting out of this town!" Demanded the old lady."  
"You're... going to... fight us?" Asked Usagi cautiously. The old lady glared at her and continued.  
"First you have to succeed in getting out of this town... the other paths that lead you there are like labyrinths, in which reign terribly blood thirsty monsters! So I will ask you one question... you have only 5 seconds to consider your answer! If you fail, you're disqualified from participating in the hunter exam this year." SFX: Old Lady Cackle. Noticing the lack of expression on their faces, she quickly went on, "You'll answer 1 or 2, any other answer will be invalid."  
"Hey wait... just one question for the three of us?" Asked Leorio. "If he answers wrong, I'll be eliminated too?"  
"The idea of you disqualifying us is much more realistic, Leorio."  
"Ah! But if one of us knows, the two others will gain!" Gon interrupted.  
"That's true... " Mused Leorio who had a rather disgruntled Usagi in a headlock. "...what Gon said, not you brat." He added casually to Usagi.  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Demanded a voice behind them.  
"Hey! It's that guy that's been following us since Dole!" Yelped Gon happily.  
'This kid really needs to learn to be more suspicious'. Though Usagi. "Obviously." Replied Usagi hoping to bluff away the fact she hadn't noticed.  
"Eh? I didn't notice anyone..." Leorio scratched his head in thought.  
'Heheheh...'  
"Outta the way brat, I'm going first!" He roughly pushed Gon aside. Usagi really didn't like this guy... not in a 'evil-thing-wanting-to-consume-my-life-energies', just a general dislike... which was unusual for her. Black moon.  
"...demon. You can only save one." Usagi snapped back to attention realizing the quiz had begun while she was having her private hate session.  
'Huh.. he can't be serious.' Usagi thought when the other guy answered.  
The old lady turned to discuss something with the wig-people which was remarkable in that Usagi could see them speaking but could hear nothing. She looked to Gon expectantly, but he just shrugged.  
"You mass pass." Concluded the old bird turning back to the assembled.  
"What the hell...?" Demanded Leorio. "What kinda quiz is this? There's no way we can answer right! I'm finding another path!" He declared walking away.  
"Too late." The old lady said simply, examining her nails casually. "Leave now and you'll be disqualified."  
Usagi had her hearing set on high when the scream came. Lunarian ancestry it seemed lent itself well to higher senses and strength when compared to humans but in this case it was the eavesdropping she'd attempted on the bad-wig-people.  
"Leorio!" She commanded, absently rubbing one pained ear.  
"Leorio-san! What, don't tell me you're gonna accept this quiz?"  
"WAIT! One more word and you're disqualified! Answer 1 if you accept the quiz, 2 if you don't."  
"1." Usagi replied confidently. 'Geez Leorio... grow a brain... I never passed a test in my life so even you should be able to figure it out.'  
"Your daughter and your lover have been kidnapped, and you can only save one. Who do you chose " 1. daughter, 2. lover. You have 5 seconds."  
'What the hell?' Thought Usagi. 'Ahaha... must just be a freaky coincidence... yeah..'  
"4"  
'Choose the lover... you can always make more kids...' suggested black moon Usagi.  
"3"  
'Shutup!'  
"2"  
"1"  
"It's over. Aren't you going to answer?"  
Leorio, who had since armed himself with the idea of beating the old bag senseless, waved a hand in front of Usagi's eyes.  
"Hu..?" Asked Usagi coming out of her subconscious.   
"Geez... were you asleep? Are you even taking this seriously?"  
"Oh yeah..." Usagi laughed nervously.   
"So... like help me beat up these people so we can get on our way."  
"Eh? Why? We passed don't we, Obasan?"  
"Eh?!?!?" Demanded Leorio at the old Lady's nod of approval.  
"The quiz has no right or wrong answer - since we couldn't answer anything but 1 or 2 the right answer was to say nothing at all." Usagi replied sagely.  
"Eh? But that stalker guy..."  
"On his way to those terribly blood thirsty monsters." Grinned Usagi.  
"So... we like get to go to the testing centre now, right?" Usagi asked the old lady.  
"Ah...well you need to travel on this path..." She announced quiz-show style, as the bad-wig-people moved aside too walls to reveal another path. "You should find a house with a married couple that will serve as your navigators to the testing centre. 


	4. 4

"It's so dark. we've been walking so long.. Ohh. another sign. beware of monsters. I'm hungry. I need to go to the bathroom. I'm tired .are we there yet?" Usagi was tempted. very tempted but decided discretion was the better part of valor. "We need to find a house built by a tree." She stated ineffectively for about the hundredth time. "Hmm. like that one?" Leorio with a newfound burst of energy leapt up the steps to the door and knocked. "Hey! Anyone home? I'm coming in!" "Hahahahaaaaaah." Stated the monster which currently had a young woman in a headlock. A man that looked to be a similar age struggled on the floor to stop him. Usagi drew her weapon on instinct but didn't have time to counter before the monster barged pas and out the entrance with its captive, bounding off into the night. "Leorio! Take care of him!" Yelled Usagi not waiting for a response as she followed Gon to chase the monster. "Gon. can you see it?" Usagi peered desperately into the darkness but couldn't make out anything. "There!" Yelled Gon triumphantly indicating toward an apparently unoffending patch of darkness. With no better lead Usagi followed, amazed at Gon's acute senses and speed. "Hey! Hey!" Yelped Gon excitedly, dropping back a bit to talk to Usagi. "He can talk!" "Of course. an animal capable of using the human language." And how did I know that? Wondered Usagi. not too much though. information had been accumulating in her brain for weeks now. past memories, she supposed. "It's a rat-fox. he can metamorphose into a human too so be careful." Yup. A regular font of knowledge. "So we can try to reason with him then, huh?" Gon didn't wait for a reply, bounding forward again he exchanged words with the rat fox before bringing a fishing rod down on the monsters head, temporarily stunning it, making it drop it's cargo. Usagi easily caught the woman at Gon's prompt. Usagi burdened with the woman regretfully couldn't follow when the monster ran off again with Gon in pursuit, but she had a fairly good idea the kid could look after himself. "Are you alright?" She asked the visibly shaken woman. "I'm. okay, but. my husband?" "My friend is taking care of him. He should be fine." Fibbed Usagi, unsure on the man who had looked badly injured. "I. I beg of you, take me too him!" She raised one hand to clutch at Usagi's tunic in desperation, revealing an unusual tattoo. "Oi! Serenity, are you alright?" Called Leorio stepping out of some bushes. "I'm fine Leorio. Gon's still chasing the monster though." Damn. something about that tattoo. what was it? "Is her husband okay?" Husband? "He should be fine. His wounds were less serious than they looked. He's taken a sedative and was sleeping when I left." "What? No Leorio-san?" She asked curiously, pretending to examine the woman. "Eh?" She bought the weapon around, hitting Leorio with the flat in the face. The exposed rat-fox looked startled but quickly disappeared into the forest on discovery. "So maybe. you'd like to tell me what's going on?" Usagi asked the now genuinely startled woman, bringing her weapon to bare.  
  
"So. the walking text book here figured out something was up and the little brat did his part." "..and you were totally clueless the whole time." Usagi finished for Leorio. "But he did give excellent first aid." Pointed out one of the Sumi clan graciously. "Well I am practically a doctor." Leorio stated. ".shouldn't you have known they weren't real wounds then?" Asked Gon innocently, much to Leorio's chagrin. "We decided to take you to the testing site!" Grinned one of the larger monsters.  
  
"Girl." Asked the rat-fox carrying Usagi. "Are you a monster too?" Usagi looked up alarmed a little. Deciding she was far enough from the others to speak openly without fear, "Why do you ask?" "You're not a human. you don't feel like a human." "I know. I'm in disguise right now." "Oh." It replied comprehending. After all, a metamorphosing monster had no right to contend with the rights of others to disguise themselves. "You do not feel like a monster either, I do not know what you are. You know things about the Sumi tribe which humans long ago forgot. You honor us with this knowledge - we will not mention such things to your companions if you do not wish it." "Thankyou." Usagi was freezing. Flying around between the legs of a giant flying fox in the middle of the night wasn't exactly fun. except maybe to Gon, whose excited squeals still made her ears ache. "We will reach Zaban shortly." Finished the monster, detecting the sleepy tone in Usagi's voice. "Good luck with the rest of your journey, little rabbit." 


	5. 5

Usagi looked disgusted as candidate #16 introduced himself to Gon, and again reminded herself to talk with the boy later when it came to strangers. After a quick 'tour' of the other candidates Toma, as he had introduced himself, merrily forced cans of juice on them, before downing a fourth can himself and looking at them expectantly. Usagi mentally sighed to herself - as if she hadn't had enough laxative- or something worse - put in her drinks by Sammy not to know better. She panicked when she saw Gon begin to drink. .only to spit it out again immediately. "Oi! Tompa! I think your juice is bad!" Tompa looked taken back, as Leorio too tipped out his juice distastefully. "Eh.. oh. I'm so sorry. I don't know how.." Tompa laughed nervously. "It's okay!" Smiled Gon reassuringly. "I'm just glad I drank it first, I often ate plants and buds in the mountains so I'm used to detecting weird tastes!" Tompa nervously backed off under Usagi's and Leorio's disapproving glares. "You shouldn't trust that guy Gon." Nagged Usagi as soon as Tompa was out of earshot. "You shouldn't trust any of these guys!" Indicated Leorio with a wave of his arm. "The navi said only 1 in 10,000 make it this far and only a few make it to the end of the test." "You think the other candidates might try to eliminate us before the final test?" Asked Gon wide eyed. A few feet away #41 disarmed (for wont of a better expression) #58. "Yeah. I would think that's fairly likely." Shivered Usagi.  
  
Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li  
  
The time for the reception is over.  
  
Announced a voice.  
  
I am here.  
  
The voice again.  
  
Now the exam can begin. Follow me please.  
  
The voice. no longer disembodied indicated to an open passage. As indicated, the assembled candidates started following the man Usagi had mentally dubbed 'the waiter'. As they walked he spoke of the difficulty of the test and the likelihood they'd probably all end up hurt or dead. Despite these warnings nobody (except the disarmed man) chose to abandon.  
  
"I forgot one thing." Added the waiter as he started to increase his pace. "My name is Satotsu. I am in charge of the first test and it is my job to lead you to the place of the second test. If you are able to follow me to the place of the second test, you will pass." By this point the contestants were running. Well almost all. except that kid on a skateboard. Usagi watched amused as Gon met up with another kid taking the test about his own age. She frowned thoughtfully before turning to Leorio. "Don't you think they're way too young for a test like this?" "They decided on their own." He shrugged nonchalant. "But they're just kids! They could get hurt!" "Oh. and you're old enough to say that?" Usagi scowled at him. "that's right. I forgot you're a thousand years old. comparatively we're all kids, right?" Scowl. Gon bought his newfound friend over to meet them. "What's your name Ojisan?" Asked the kid with a malicious grin. "O-ji-san?" Demanded Leorio. "I'm too young! I'm from the same generation as you!" "Are you sure Leorio?" Asked Gon cutely. "Argh!! It's over Gon I'm never talking to you again!" Leorio swore. Usagi couldn't help laughing. "Who's your girlfriend ojisan?" Asked Killua noticing Usagi. Usagi decided now was a good time to check what was happening further up the line. Especially since Leorio had started sporting a feral grin which would no doubt result in abject humiliation.  
  
Over 4 hours running before the stairs began. Lots of 'em. All up. "Ne.. Leorio?" Usagi asked finding themselves alone together (comparatively considering the other candidates). "You're not really just becoming a hunter for the money are you?" Under his questioning gaze, she added. "I mean. I've known you for a couple of days. almost. you're not that clever or strong. but I don't think you have a bad soul. you don't seem to be the type of person to just be interested in wealth or power." She finished lamely. Leorio was somewhere between trying to decide if not having a bad soul balanced out weak and stupid when it came to trying decipher if this was a compliment or insult. Usagi took the silence to mean he had no intention of justifying himself. "My mother was. extremely beautiful. She was killed and her body taken for trophies by mercenaries. I want to give her her dignity back." Usagi explained, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "Even if that's true, if it happened a thousand years ago you'll never find her." "I have to try. I have leads to some private collectors of.. body parts." "Still they may be sick bastards, but they didn't kill her." "I know.. but if I become a hunter under contract I can meet a lot of people in the right places, make a lot of money! If I can locate and buy them back. or get them back another way." "Oh this is just perfect. you want to become a mercenary and a thief in the memory of your dead mother, and you're lecturing me on my morals?" Commented Leorio. "You don't understand!" Remarked Usagi bitterly, turning away to hide her welling tears. "Some of the original mercenaries are still alive!" Leorio looked at her disbeleivingly. "Well. I can't say I have such an interesting logic behind my decision. I really just want the money." "Don't say that!" Begged Usagi. "Money can only buy things." "That's where you're wrong! Money can also buy dreams." Leorio thought for a moment before deciding to continue. "My friend died would be alive if I had more money." "He died from a disease?" "It wasn't incurable! We couldn't afford the operation and he died." "." "My dream is to become a doctor so when someone else's friend or child or whatever is dying, I can say 'That's okay, I won't charge you any money. But I was naïve. Medical school is really expensive. and setting up any sort of clinic? That needs money. I need money." "So." Leorio said into the ensuing silence. "Why after 1000 years are you suddenly so obsessed with burying your mother?" "I only found out recently. How come you haven't tried to get a scholarship or something?" "Well." Laughed Leorio, the tension broken. "You know that part about me not being particularly clever." 


	6. 6

"Just three left." Hisoka laughed merrily. Just like the black moon circus but at least this guy was only killing and not stripping their souls. The fact that that was a comfort to Usagi was no comfort at all. The blood pounded in her head as she stood frozen in shock. It never occurred to her for a second she might die on this makeshift battlefield. Thankgod Gon and Killua had stayed at the front of the procession. "Listen. at my signal we all go in different directions. he's really strong, that's because he won't hesitate to kill. The Distance which separates his battle techniques from ours is as large as that between the Earth and the moon. Even if we all attack at once we have no chance of winning." Between the moon and the earth? Not that big of a distance at all really. Not really. Usagi shivered uncontrollably. "You surely have very good reasons for becoming hunters.. it would be stupid to lose. NOW!!" They split into three separating into the mist. Usagi thought she had had no illusion on exactly what a hunter was, but having seen that demented clown guy cut down at least 30 candidates with a playing card. she couldn't let that guy remain free. As soon as she was sure she was invisible in the mist form her companions she dropped back. It was easy to locate her adversary, some trick she supposed - he stood out like a beacon in the misty swamp. "Leorio!" She screamed. That idiot had had the same idea? Too late. Hisoka had him. she wouldn't be able to get there in time. She closed her eye's to the sight, while willing herself into the confrontation. "Gon?!" Exclaimed Leorio. Usagi opened her eye's to see Leorio free and Hisoka staggering with a fishing float sized indentation in one cheek. Usagi couldn't hear over the blood pounding in her head but Hisoka recovered immediately. She couldn't move. Fear? Leorio staggered to make a second attack but was decked by Hisoka. Gon attacked. Was caught. 'How long are you going to stand here and watch your friends get beaten up?' She asked herself. Like a rabbit frozen in fear. She could have laughed at the analogy if she was able to move. The clown it seemed to pause, talk the boy that was at his mercy, take a phonecall and leave with Leorio's body. The second he left again she found herself able to move. Sprinting over to Gon, asking if he was alright without even having to think about it. Gon had fallen to the ground as well as soon as Hisoka had left, his knee's giving way. He shook Usagi off standing again as soon as he recovered. "We have to go before we lose them!" He cried running after where Usagi had seen Hisoka disappear. She still wasn't able to shake that dreadful feeling but ran after Gon regardless. She prayed to herself that even with his advanced senses Gon hadn't seen her hidden in the mist, unable to help Leorio or himself. because she was too afraid. No wonder the senshi had derided her in their past battles. She wiped away an uncontrolled tear as it ran down her cheek. "Don't worry!" Consoled Gon not even looking back. "Hisoka said Leorio was qualified and he won't kill him." Usagi forced a smile. The kid even had eye's in the back of his head. "He said he was playing judge." "." "But how did he do that? He just looked at me and I couldn't move." Gon added thoughtfully. "At least you hit him." "I did! But Leorio didn't.. he even got knocked out.I think he was just distracted and didn't notice. He said we qualify anway." "I can't believe he's one of the examiners. he sure is strong and skilled enough though. Maybe he sensed your potential for becoming a hunter." "But still. all those people dead, and the one who it walking towards me.. I just wanted to run away, I thought I would die and yet, I felt really excited, strange, ne?" 


	7. 7

Second Round - Biska Woods.  
  
"Leorio!" Yelped Usagi, completely forgetting her disguise and pouncing on the wounded man, examining him for injuries in an unmanly fashion. "You're okay!" Except for this scratch on your arm. She poked it experimentally receiving a scream of pain. "Alright? What about my face?" "Ugly!" Gon smiled happily at the scene. When he'd spotted Serenity he'd been shaking with fear. Something Hisoka had done. He could feel it like humidity in the air. Gon himself hadn't had the exposure Serenity had but after he'd made eyec ontact with Hisoka had been enough to fill him with that awful sense of dread. Ultimately it was just a trick though. She'd hardly blinked an eye when they'd met up with Hisoka again. Hisoka had just pointed out Leorio's barely conscious form. Killua, when he explained this had suggested it was guilt. Guilt at not being able to help. Having to watch. Maybe. Killua was more impressed they all survived the encounter. Leorio looked at disbelief at the newly bandaged arm. He'd bandaged it himself from a strip of cloth he'd got from ,,, er,,, one of the other..er. late candidate's clothes as a makeshift, but now he had his gear back he could do it better. Serenity it seemed had developed a huge guilt complex over the incident with Hisoka. Leorio not being one to turn away service had agreed to let him dress the wound, after all it would have been difficult to do it himself one-handed. Too bad somewhere in the last couple of days he'd completely missed the fact the kid was an absolute klutz. "It may not look like much, but healing is my special talent!" Usagi congratulated herself as she tightened the bandage again. ".can't. feel my. fingers." "Now let's see about that face.." She dug through Leorio's gear. "Lets see what else I can find. ohhh." His awe filled voice had Leorio in tears as she pulled out a hypodermic. "Are you mocking me?" Asked Leorio. "What? No! I hate needles. really. ahaha. but I've always been on the receiving end. I never had to give one to someone else before.. Hey Leorio. have you had a tetanus shot recently?" "Hn!" Affirmed Gon coming up to watch. "Mito-san always made me get booster shots when I had cuts and stuff." Approved Gon. "ALL MY SHOTS ARE UP TO DATE!!" Screamed Leorio at Usagi, Gon and Killua whom where by now donned in plastic gloves, and paper masks. "Please put that down?" He whimpered to Usagi who was still brandishing the hypodermic. "Mou! We're only trying to help!" Leorio tugged on the bandage Serenity had tied - for something that looked like it would fall off in a strong breeze it held pretty firm. "What kind of knot is this?" He asked curiously. "I made it up!" She beamed. When Leorio didn't look too impressed withthat answer. "Don't worry my boyfriend is a med-student too so I know all about this kinda. stuff." "Koibito?" Murmured Leorio putting together the comment in his head as Usagi laughed obliviously. "Hey the test is due to start!" Yelped Gon, glancing up to the clock over the hanger they'd all been assembled in front of. With a groan.not to be confused with the various other groaning noises from the building the doors were pulled aside to reveal. well a big guy and a not so big girl. "There. there is such a thing?" Asked Usagi in ecstasy, thinking that a gourmet hunter might be a better line of work than a black list hunter. Ecstasy soon gave way to depression when she heard the nature of the challenge. "I can't cook!" Groaned Leorio near tears. "Neither can I." Confided Usagi, head hung. "For me, it will be." Announced Buhara (the big guy). "Roast Pork!" "Ehehe. how difficult can it be to roast pork!" Leorio and Usagi congratulated themselves as they ran off into the Biska woods. "Pork comes from pigs?!?!" Exclaimed Usagi in disbelief looking down the slope at the. well really really big pigs there. "You didn't know?" Asked Killua in equal disbelief. "I. never really thought about it." "Have you ever even killed anything before?" Killua exclaimed exasperated. She scratched her cheek thoughtfully. "Only monsters and people." "Oh." Replied Killua looking back at the fray. That really wasn't the answer he expected. In truth he hadn't had much chance to study Gon's friends, other than they both had reasonable stamina to have survived the first test. He was unsure of Leorio's weapon of choice but Serenity handled the kan like he'd been born with it in his hands and finally Serenity had used magic to heal Leorio. Now THAT had been interesting. "That kid is a total adrenaline junkie." Commented Usagi watching Gon jump into the herd of big-pig-things.  
  
  
  
Authors (that's me) NOTE: I've been reading heaps 'n heaps of fics lately and reviewing most (ahaha. well some anyway.. I'm so damn lazy. v_v;) anyway one of the people I reviewed wrote back!! (I mean really I write crappy reviews - usually just to say I loved it or whatever (I don't think I ever flame din my life) but anyway that felt so damn nice!! That really really good author writing back.. acknowledging my existence!! (this was a really really good fic!!!  
  
Anyway the point of all this is. I'm gonna do that form now on too!! (even though I am not a very very good author) so if you don't want me too do not sign your review so I can't get your e-mail (but please still review - even flames are good because one day I WANT to be a really really good author one day ^_^  
  
Thankyou for listening to my rant - now go review or I won't write no more dammit! 


End file.
